eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanseveria
Sanseveria is a Spriggan, the first of its kind, a plant-like entity that was created by the Master Alchemist Ala Eutrice in the year of 598AC. After the New Alterosi set fire to Tilandre and eradicated its population, the creature awoke from its long slumber and fought them, ultimately losing but not before sending out waves of spores that terraformed the remains of the city into a jungle. (This page is a work in progress) Appearance In his human avatar, Sanseveria resembles the diseased Nostvalian king Maia Hirano, appearing in his early 20s. His frame is petite and thin, standing at a height of 5'8". He has a long, spindly neck, and a narrow, androgynous face, making it difficult to tell whether he's a man or woman at first, retaining the childlike features of both genders, cherubic and full of life. Long green hair reaches his waist, a vibrant light green, matching the colour of his eyes perfectly. He usually wears nothing more than a loose long shirt or a plain tunic, fit for the humid weather of the jungle. White and blue seem to be his favourite colours. What's left of his original form is hard to say, though reports dating back to 961AC from within Nostvale's Iron Fort and New Alteros describe it as a tangle of vines around a gaping maul, hundreds of teeth dripping with a smoky poison. Many unblinking eyes could be seen behind the tendrils that made up its body, which towered at 25 meters high. In the year 999AC, another available report details an expedition into the Willows that was led by Maia Hirano and Calliope Kastra, where Sanseveria had acquired several Acrux Shards and took on a blue crystallised form. Personality For the first four centuries of his life, Sanseveria was entirely primal, unable to communicate anything beyond its innate need to survive and grow. After becoming the symbiote of Maia Hirano, the creature's personality became more defined as it learned from its host and watched the humans around it interact. Within the Nostvalian King, Sanseveria encouraged him to be more stern, dulling his empathy as the Spriggan's influence over his magical circuits expanded. Sanseveria was very much the embodiment of sadism and cruelty in these early years, thought to be a byproduct of the Belladonna plant, a highly toxic and lethal substance, being used as the primary source for his creation. Once able to move about in his own body, the Spriggan was energetic and almost cat-like in his curiosity, with a one track mind that's very easily distracted, a child coming to grips with new sensations and emotions. His actions typically vary between dangerous and playful, and often a mix of the two. While he values trust and honesty in others, he isn't against leaving out important details, and is dismissive toward needs that aren't his own, having very little empathy and suppressing what is there. Very rarely does he do something that isn't self-serving, and if someone betrays him, the consequences are severe: such as when Quazla Mabon, once his most trusted druid, had their arm ripped off and was exiled from the Willows for a perceived betrayal. Even as a selfish creature, Sanseveria is capable of developing bonds and valuing companions as more than just pawns, though it's a rare exception. He's risked his life for those he considers friends, and genuinely enjoys the simple pleasures in life, from socialising with his druids to offering them advice as a father would guide a child. He considers them his personal accomplishments, bragging about them whenever it seems relevant--either out of genuine admiration or his own pride. And yet, despite being fond of his druids, Sanseveria dislikes humans, and human civilization as a whole, considering their impact of the environment an unnecessary burden that the world would be better without. The Thirty Year Drought where rivers dried up and plantlike died off left its mark on the creature, causing him to worry about his survival: plagues and the effects of depravity on a global scale weaken him. From the Rust of Irkalla to Saekanis, Sanseveria continues to pursue drastic solutions to his problems... A world where humans aren't protected by tall walls, advanced weaponry, and knowledge. For now, he seems content enough to remain within the Willows and train potential nature magi to become druids, but isn't against seizing an opportunity when it appears, such as when he fought alongside Loranthis to preserve the Rust Storm. History Creation of Sanseveria, 598AC Ala Eutrice was only seventeen years old when the alchemist managed to bring life to the elusive Belladonna plant. The method was lost to time, but its thought that she made a break through discovery, the sentient plant continuing to grow as long. Destruction of Ala's Potion Shop, 605AC Eline Sakete and Hakim Najeer destroyed Ala's potion shop, awakening Sanseveria beneath the soil and fighting it, damaging the plant before leaving. Ala would transport the remains where Xezbeth was to become King following his involvement with the Phasma Nox. She experimented with Tilandre's water supply, leaking Sanseveria's specialized food into it so that the creature could continue to grow within the sewer.Notes: - Creation by Ala Eutrice - Growth, fighting Eline Sakete and Hakim - Forced into slumber by Ala Eutrice - Awakened in the attack on Tilandre - Becoming the Overseer of the Willows - Acquiring the Acrux Shards - Defeated by Maia and Calliope, becoming Maia's symbiote - Released from Maia on his death, returning to the Willows - Forming the Druids of the Willows Abilities